Fallen Basket
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko was under the basket when Murasakibara broke it and it came tumbling down, squashing Kuroko underneath the metal. AkaKuro.


Kuroko held his ground against the large male trying to stop him from moving. He held his feet firmly on the slick wooden floor, but he slid away as he was so little and light. He gritted his teeth trying to keep him still but to no avail.

Murasakibara was passed the ball and ran to his basket and dunked the ball with monterous strength. He didn't notice that he had knocked Kuroko to the floor under the hoop. He jumped to the ground with anger then walked away.

He heard the basket beginning to creak. Everyone gasped and before they knew what to do, Kuroko had been squashed by the large metal hoop. The stand crushed his legs. The backboard on his chest and the basket hitting his head.

He wasn't knocked out, he was still fully awake due to the shock, "AHHHH!" He screamed loudly as he saw his leg completely crushed. No one moved for a few seconds. They were completely shocked from what had happened.

"Kurokocchi!" A yellow flash past the barrier and ran onto the court followed by a red head, a green hair, pink hair and red hair. Kise grabbed the hoop but it was too heavy for him to lift. Aomine was by his side as they tried to get their friends out. Midorima tried to move the stand but heard larger cries come from Kuroko.

Everything was too heavy for the shaking males. Soon Kagami was over along with the rest of Seirin trying to pry their friend out from the weight, "STOP!" Akashi screamed. Everyone stopped. "We can't. If we move it. It may hurt him more...please," his voice began to crack. Everyone stepped back scared. All services had been called for to pry the male out. Akashi fell to the floor breathing heavily. He was shaking heavily and was almost having a fit. Kise rushed to the red heads aid.

"He's having a panic attack," Kise gasped. Aomine sat on the floor and was taking deep breaths. He glanced over to Kuroko who was still, his eyes closed, blood pooling underneath. His own heartbeat began to pick up. His hands going numb.

"Kise...I think so am I?" Aomine gasped out as he too began to shake heavily falling to his side. Sirens were heard in the distance getting closer and closer. Kise took deep breaths himself. He too felt like he was going to have one. Seirin was looking away unable to look at their mangled friend.

Murasakibara had ran out of the room and was already away.

Paramedics showed up, they ran to Kuroko but were unable to do anything and turned to the two males on the floor, who were having attacks. There was a large team and they were looking over Akashi and Aomine as he shook on the floor.

They were soon wheeled away and Kise was brought away but he demanded to stay with his friend until he was free of the metal. The paramedics had to send for another two vans for Aomine and Kuroko.

Soon fire men rushed in and began to lift the heavy objects with large machines until Kuroko was free. Slowly he was lifted onto a stretcher and was rushed to hospital, Kise remaining by his side at all times.

Kuroko was straight into the operation theatre within a breath. Kise headed to find Akashi and Aomine lying in hospital beds with tubes up their nose and had a nurse by their side. Kise walked over and sat at the end of Aomine's bed.

He didn't say anything and just sat there with tears in his own eyes. He couldn't promise that everything will work out. It was still risky to know that Kuroko will come out breathing. He may die in the operation, he couldn't promise anything.

Kagami walked into the small room and looked to Akashi, their last encounter he had been slashed by a pair or scissors. The red head wasn't talking, he was lying on his side, resting his head on his arm as tears fell from his eyes.

Kagami walked over to Kise and sat beside him. He too knew that it was hardly likely that he was going to survive. It was just so un-likely. But the bluenette would never give up fighting and would fight until the end.

Kagami and Kise were told to leave as visiting hours were over, though Kuroko's parents sat in a waiting room with the rest of Seirin. They watched as Kagami walked over with blotchy red eyes, "Come here sweetie," Kuroko's mother stood up and wrapped her arms round the crying male. "Tetsuya never gives up on a game. And he'll defiantly won't give up. He'll wake up for sure," Kagami didn't say anything. Kiraha, Kuroko's mother, smiled, "Mother always knows," she whispered making the male cheer up.

"I'm a doctor...Kagami. That should have killed him...but he remained awake for a few moments. If anything...he won't be able to play basketball, just promise me that all of you will remain to be his friend and support him," Kagami nodded his head. He needed his shadow. He needed to have his friend at his side while playing.

Hours later a doctor walked out. He pulled down the green mask and let it hang around his neck. He walked over to Kuroko's parents, as he approached he saw the desperation in their eyes, if only staring at him would heal their son.

"You're son is really lucky. He'll live. But..."he stopped as the woman's face fell into the shock of horror. She had already predicted that he would live and their will be consequences but hearing it scared her. "He won't be able to walk ever again. He's paralysed waist down...thankfully," Kiraha nodded her head and allowed the doctor to walk back inside the operation where the double doors opened wide and a bed was pushed through.

Kuroko's mother rushed to her son's aid to see that he was awake with a mask around his face. He was staring at her blankly, "We'll need to monitor him for the time being. I'll ask if you all left so that he could sleep," Everyone got up and walked passed Kuroko not looking at him. If they did they would defiantly burst into tears.

* * *

Akashi was allowed to leave along with Aomine. As they headed out they saw Kagami with many books. Aomine walked over and took some while Akashi took some as well, "If ya didn't hear. He survived. He's up as well," Kagami walked down a few corridors until they reached Kuroko's room.

Akashi knocked gently before walking in. Kuroko lay in the middle of the bed, lying on his side, his head resting on his arm. Akashi sat the books down then walked over to the male and sat on his bed close to his face.

He gently stroked the side of his face with his index finger, ignoring the weird look he got from Kagami, "My Tetsuya has been hurt badly. Atsushi is being fined for damage on the hoop but..." Akashi froze as he watched as Kuroko sat up with a frown.

"No amount of money will bring back my ability to walk," Akashi gasped and moved the covers back to see Kuroko's pale legs. "I'm going to slaughter him," Akashi muttered as he looked at the dead milky legs. Kuroko took a deep breath and grabbed Akashi's hand and pulled him in for a hug, his lips pressed lightly against the red heads.

"I love you," Akashi murmured before standing up and walking away. Kagami and Aomine stood there, saying nothing.

"When did you to get back together?" Aomine asked taking a seat on the bed where Akashi had been. Kagami took a seat on the chair and was still in shock.

"You're dating that psycho. Wait...back together. They broke up?" Aomine frowned.

"Did you not know that your shadow is madly in love with Akashi...his feelings are returned obviously. They've gone all the way," Kuroko blushed before looking down.

"Kagami...I can head out for a bit. Take me to school," Kagami nodded and helped Kuroko into a wheelchair that was at his side. He wasn't dressed but he looked fine. Kagami wheeled Kuroko to school where he was met with the principle who gave him flowers and a two large cards.

"You're in english at the moment?" Kuroko nodded his head and was wheeled into the classroom. The teacher stopped as he spotted Kagami. He walked to the door angrily as the red headed male was skipping class. When he opened the door he smiled seeing his smartest pupil there.

"Come in why don't ya?" The teacher smiled and stepped out the way and allowed Kagami to wheel Kuroko in. Everyone gasped and rushed over to see their peer who had been close to death. The school had been there to support their school and their classmates but seeing Kuroko get crushed scared them all.

One girl, who was Kuroko's science partner, was in tears, she reached down and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and cried into his chest, "Hello," he smiled patting her head softly.

"We thought you died. We didn't get news. How are you?" Kuroko shrugged. He was alive and a little sore but he was emotionally alright.

"I'm parlayed waist down...but I'm fine with it. I haven't thought about much to do now...but I'm fine," Kuroko sighed. His love was basketball and was forced out of the game. But he'd find something else.

"Kuro-chin?" A voice whispered behind him. Everyone turned round to see the monster that had done such a thing to their classmate. Murasakibara was allowed in and he kneeled in front of Kuroko and put his hand onto the others knee's and hid his face against his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I can never ever express how guilty I feel. I'm sorry that I ran away. I was so scared and I felt like I was going to be sick. I had to leave. I caused Aka-chin to have a panic attack along with Mine-chin. Mido-chin had to leave as well to look after Moi-chin to make sure she didn't get to see. Kuro-chin. I'm so sorry," the male lifted him up and gave him a large hug.

"It's fine Mursakibara. You have never ever apologised for anything. Once was enough," Kuroko was put onto his feet and he fell back. Murasakibara looked at him confused then watched as Kagami lifted him up and sat him down in the wheel chair.

"I'm paralysed. I can't stand," Kuroko pouted as he had hit his head. "Kagami take me to the gym hall," Kuroko asked as the bell was amount to go. Kagami took him down the lift then walked into the gym hall where they waited for the basketball team to show up.

"So you and that psycho, huh," Kuroko smiled at Kagami.

"He was just jealous. He's really loving. He had a panic attack...isn't that enough to convince you?" Kagami shrugged.

"He's so hard to approach. How did you approach when you first met?"

"He was really kind back then and he was easy to talk to. He's super sweet...though he's psycho now. He's not like that when he's with me. He gets tongue tied so easily. Get's super embarrassed, blushing heavily. He's just a little cold to those he don't know well," Kagami smiled and heard the bell sound.

They waited until the bell stop to continue, "So you've had sex with him," Kuroko nodded slowly.

"I was nearly 15, when we first did it," Kuroko smiled remembering the day. He remembered how red Akashi had been from embarrassment as he took the lead.

The two went quite when they saw the doors open and saw their team standing before them. Riko was first over and was crying against Kuroko's side making him weeze. "Broken rib," he pushed her away and patted her head slowly.

"I just came down to say hello. I'll be leaving now," Kagami smiled and led Kuroko out of the building and back to the hospital. He put him on the bed and as he left, he could here the whimpers from Kuroko.

His only dream shattered along with his legs. That had to be hard for anyone to come to terms with.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one shot. Inspiration from the recent episode when Murasakibara breaks the hoop. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews?**


End file.
